Quentin Lefebvre
Full Name: Quentin Lefebvre *'Gender: Male' *'Age: 22' *'Theme Song:' **Wake Me Up Before You Go, Go **La Vie en Rose **His style when acapella **Close to his voice *'Occupation: Personal Assistant to Leo Morelli' *'Faction: Funk Mafia' History Quentin was brought to Step City from foreign lands by his mother, Madeleine, when he was still very young. Though the journey was long, she couldn’t turn down the chance that free accommodations and health care could provide a better life for her rather sickly son. For some time, they lived in relative peace in the purple district, but following the events of V-Day, almost everything changed. Quentin’s recurring illnesses, already held in check thanks to the Dr. Vendies, disappeared. Both Quentin and his mother developed Vibes of moderate usefulness and strength—and amidst the chaotic celebration that followed, Madeleine met and befriended Anita Morelli. The two women worked together exceptionally well, thereby sucking the Lefebvres into the Mafia when the Morellis joined—not to mention forming a friendship that their sons would enthusiastically continue. Come the Great Dance War of 99, Madeleine survived when Anita did not. Quentin began to take a heavier role in keeping Leo's life on track than he already did. Making the transition to being his personal assistant just seemed to make sense. Personality Quentin as a rule is patient, empathetic, painfully modest, and shy. Without a friend present to take comfort in, he suffers from anxiety and especially stage fright. He's more than happy to give Leo (or anyone else) the spotlight in most cases. Still, he's somewhat easily swayed, almost always thinking of others before himself, and occasionally falls into sass or gossiping simply because he's so used to other people around him doing so. Dance \ Vibe style Though Quentin can cut a mean jitterbug '(an especially peppy form of swing)—'''the effects of which enhance his partner’s ability to use and control their Vibe—he and Leo (a common dance partner) may not be entirely aware of this secondary power. His main talent lies in singing—his voice is high and very soft. While Quentin sings, he can summon copies of himself that '''sing backup and can assist him in any task. That’s right—he's a one-man Barbershop Quartet. When singing acapella, this is the style he most often turns to, with his copies’ voices taking harmonizing or non-lyrical parts in lower ranges as needed. However, he’s perfectly capable of singing something more upbeat to dance to in the swing or blues style, when accompanied by instrumentalists. Each Backup Singer is only semi-sentient. What they do is completely at Quent’s beck and call, but they do retain some personality and autonomy once set to that task, thus allowing Quentin to focus on his own song and duties, rather than having to concentrate on puppeteering every individual motion. They are incapable of speech, apart from harmonizing with Quentin, and glow with the golden hue associated with Quent’s Vibe. Because of his meekness, as well as his young age, the upper limits of Quentin’s powers (how many copies he can produce under duress, as well as how far away they can travel from him, etc) have never really been purposefully explored. Typically, though, he never seems to summon more than 3 in everyday use. Solar Flare Event For some time following the initial flare, Quentin lost control of his abilities almost completely, "hiccuping" clones out at random intervals with little to no say in their actions afterwards. Because he wasn't exerting any kind of will over them, he was able to produce high numbers of clones that then ran amuk across the city, mostly singing songs and cleaning up areas of the Purple District. A second flare made it so that he had to keep in physical contact with his copies for them to remain materialized. They could solve this by holding hands like a paper doll chain, but obviously it greatly hampered their effectiveness in work without having full range or use of their hands. A third notable flare alteration was one that transformed Quentin into a living statue, of sorts. In this form, he gained the marblelike appearance of an ancient greek statue and retained virtually all personal mobility, but felt entirely solid to outside forces. For example, his hair moved naturally with gravity, but was unable to be combed. It was an alarming change, but a most beneficial one, since it protected him from harm. In general, Quentin seems relatively stable throughout this period, changing vibes only rarely as opposed to other characters. Miscellaneous Information Though the vast majority of other occupations and pastimes were wiped out in the aftermath of V-Day, Quentin still dabbles in collecting, restoring, and reading the books that Step City’s original residents left behind. As a result, his small apartment in the purple district has more or less become one giant bookshelf. Relationships *Mr. Brown- They've barely met- been introduced, really. Little does Quentin know, Brown was that mysterious hipster boy he kind of not-so-secretly crushed really hard on for a day during the Flare Event. *Cross- Leo keeps saying he's creepy, and it is a little difficult not to be intimidated by a big drunk german, but he helped them out of a bind once, and Quent's grateful for that much at least. Leo has stopped saying he's creepy, in favor of trying to get them to date. This is most likely due to Leo's meddling and misinterpretation of the friendly relationship they now have after running into each other a few times and helping each other out during the flare event. *Frankie Valentine- Though they've talked more now, Quentin STILL isn't one-hundred percent sure what to make of him, to be honest. He's perfectly aimiable when he wants to be, that much is obvious, but in a way that just makes him all the more difficult to predict. He's still a little intimidating if only because of that temper of his, but at least they're on decent terms thanks to a shared love of swing. *Jack Daily- She's a cute, nice girl who shares a love for singing and seems to have taken a shine to him. He doesn't mind (though the attention's a bit flustering) but he does hope that she's not going to become the next object of Leo's good-intentioned meddling. *Joel Rivers- He's the closest thing to a father figure either Quent or Leo have in their lives. They grew up being occasionally watched by him / set amok at his jazz club back when it was still just Joel and his band working hard to make a dream happen. Consider him "Uncle" Joel. *Leo Morelli- They're like brothers. Brothers who sometimes kiss and/or help each other into corsets. Does anything else need to be said? Quentin's carried the dual role of being both Leo's sycophantic lackey and common-sense caretaker for over a decade now--he has Leo's back in every situation, even if they're very different people, and even if it's one of the rare cases in which the right thing to do is to tell Leo he's wrong. They dance extremely well (and extremely quickly) together-- dancing lead for Leo is just about the only time you'll catch Quent within sight of a Dance Battle. Thanks to Quent's side ability, they might actually be a formidible force for their age. *Yuki Watanabe- Quentin is tentatively hopeful that Yuki might be the least insane UG he's ever met. (However, he still thinks that the UG in general can be pretty crude and immodest, Yuki included.) Category:quentin Category:Characters Category:Funk Mafia